A New Neighbor
by Queen of Seduction
Summary: AU Mark Callaway/OC. Bella is a college student and is an outgoing girl who has a tendency to get into trouble, after an interesting first meeting can her new neighbor help to tame her wild ways?
1. Chapter 1

_Bella walked into her dorm room for the last time this school year. She was headed home for the summer, and was making her last round to make sure that she would not to leave anything behind. She was about to leave when her best friend appeared at her door._

_"You headed out?" Angela asked as Bella began to leave._

_"Yeah, I am headed home."_

_"Things will defiantly be a lot different in the country than they are here." Bella smirked at what her friend had said. She loved her family's home, but city life did have its advantages. It is kind of hard to go clubbing in a town with less than five thousand people, seventy five percent of which are over the age of fifty. Yeah, city life had its perks._

_"I'll live. Don't forget you have to come visit me." Bella said as she and Angela walked toward the parking lot._

_"Why would I go to the country? Will there even be anything to do?"_

_"Between the two of us, I am sure we will find something to do." The pair laughed knowing that they would stir up some trouble._

_"Don't forget to call me. Anytime you get tired of country life come stay with me at my dad's condo."_

_"I will." Bella smiled and bid her friend a good summer._

* * *

Now Bella was almost home. Her family owned a small ranch about an hour and a half outside Houston. The ranch was on the outskirts of town, with no neighbors for miles. That was one of the best things about the home, the seclusion. Bella and her brother would be out clowning around till the wee hours of the morning without a care in the world. The pair would ride four wheelers, dirt bikes, and horses. Their parent's worked hard to make sure they had everything they wanted or needed, although lately the family was having some money issues.

Bella drove through town with her music blaring. It was only five, but she was beginning to get tired and the music was helping her stay awake. She had been driving all day. As she pulled down the road to her home she became excited to see everyone. She pulled up her drive way and saw her mom and dad standing there. As soon as she was out of the car her mother had her wrapped in a hug.

"Isabella, my baby," her mother cooed as she hugged her.

"Hey mom," Bella said smiling as her mother released her. Her dad stepped up next.

"Hey princess," He said as he embraced her.

"Daddy," she mumbled as she was wrapped in her father's arms. The three walked into the house, with her dad carrying her bags.

"Where is Matt?" Bella asked looking around for any sign of her brother.

"He is out at the club house with Cody. Why don't you walk out there and say hello," her mother said. Bella said that she would and began the long walk out to the club house. Her dad had built it when she was younger, and now her brother had taken it over. It was in the middle of the woods, a place where one could be alone, away from everyone and everything.

"Bella," Her brother Matt yelled as he raced toward her.

"Hey Matt, hey Cody." She said as she hugged the two boys. Cody was like a brother to her, seeing as he was always at the house or Matt over at his during the summer. She sat and talked to the boys for a while and then started back toward the house. On the way she noticed an old trail that led to the lake. The lake at sunset was always one of Bella's favorite sights, so she decided to take the long way home by the lake. Bella sat by the lake watching the sun set, as soon as it got dark the tempting water became too much and she decided to go skinny dipping. She floated around in the water, relaxing, loving the feel of the cool water on her skin. She had always loved skinny dipping on summer nights. Her parents would flip if they knew that she swam naked, but it didn't matter to her. She was the only one for miles, and it had always made her feel adventurous. Bella floated in the water for a while just looking at the darkening sky when she heard a dog bark. She looked toward the bank and saw a large dog barking at her.

"Hush Beau," she heard a deep voice yell. She turned her head to see a large figure walking from far off with a flash light. The person was a good ways away so she decided to chance it. She swam back to the bank, gathering her cloths and darting into the woods. She ran and ran, never looking back to see if the large man had followed her. She stopped just before the clearing where her home was to put her clothes on.

When she walked into her home she immediately ran up the steps to her room so that she could change out of her now wet clothes. After frantically searching her suitcase for dry clothes she settled for a pair of short pajama bottoms that showed off the bottom of her butt and a tight tank top. After changing she heard her mother call her down for dinner. She quickly towel dried her hair, and pulled it in to a ponytail and went downstairs.

"Dad," Bella asked her father as they sat eating.

"Yeah," her dad said as he watched television, not really listening.

"I went walking and there was a man at the lake," Bella said expecting her dad to be surprised.

"That was probably Mark. He bought the back third of the property." What he lived here?

"Oh, OK. I was just startled."

"Don't worry about him. He is a big guy, but he pretty much keeps to himself." Bella just shrugged; hopefully she wouldn't have to worry about the man she streaked in front of. The three were talking about Bella's plans for the summer when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Her mother asked before getting up to answer the door. Bella remained in her seat eating until she heard her mother say "Hello Mark." Bella choked on the meat she was eating and told her dad she was going to the bathroom. She got up from the table in such a hurry that she had no time to stop before crashing into the large chest that was now in front of her. Bella was a short girl at five foot four inches, but this man could make anyone feel short. Bella looked up at the large man, panic running through her. He was gorgeous. She said she was sorry and side stepped him on her way to the bathroom. She could feel him staring at her retreating form and got flushed. She closed the bathroom door, and stood there listening to the conversation taking placing in the next room.

"Mark what brings you over, would you like some dinner?" her mother asked.

"No I just ate a little while ago. I was just wondering who I saw down by the lake, but I guess I know now," she heard the large man say. What a deep voice he had, it sent chills down her spine. Just imagining him made her blush. He was defiantly the definition of fine if she ever saw one, but how could she face him after tonight?

"Yeah that was Isabella she just came home from college for the summer. She mentioned seeing someone, she seemed startled. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell her that I had sold the back portion of the property to anyone. "

"Yeah I could tell she wasn't expecting to see someone out there." Bella could hear the smirk in his voice. Bella froze when she heard footsteps and a knocking on the door.

"Bella honey come out and meet Mark," her mother whispered. Grunting Bella opened the door and followed her mother. This man was positively the largest man she had ever seen. He had to be seven feet tall.

"Mark this is Isabella. Isabella this is our new neighbor Mark Calaway." Bella held her breath as the large tree like man turned around. He extended his hand with an undeniable smirk planted firmly on his lips that irritated Bella.

"It is nice to properly meet you Isabella, I hope I didn't scare you earlier. You left in a hurry," Mark said with a small chuckle.

"I was just startled," with obvious irritation mixed with embarrassment.

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt your supper. I just wanted to know who was at the lake and make sure I hadn't frightened the young lady." Mark said before turning around and heading to the door. Her father followed and walked Mark to his truck, the two stood in the driveway talking for what seemed like forever before her father came back in. He sat down and began eating again. I guess Mark didn't mention the whole seeing me naked to him. Bella thought with relief. Having lost her appetite she went to her room for the remainder of the evening, thinking of Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night of tossing and turning, Bella decided that it was time to face the day. Turning to go down the stairs Bella was met by her mother who was heading off to work, her dad left at the crack of dawn so Bella wouldn't see him till later in the day.

"Bella are you planning on working this summer? Because we could use the help." Her mother asked heading down the stairs.

Hadn't summer just started, she didn't even get a week to rest? "Yes mama. I already called the diner and they said I could come back to work for the summer." Nodding her understanding her mother turned to leave.

"Okay baby. You and your brother have fun, and I will see you later tonight. There is a list of chores on the table that I need you and your brother to get done today as well." Sighing Bella told her mother goodbye. So not only was she supposed to work right away but now she had a list of other things that need to be done as well. Looking to see where her brother was, she told him to start cutting the grass and she could handle the kitchen. Seeing her brother start to the mower Bella turned to the phone and picked it up to call the "diner."

Last summer she had been approached to be a bartender at a more risqué type bar. There weren't actual strippers, but the waitresses and bartenders wore very skimpy outfits that were lingerie, and occasionally danced on the bar and stage. But in truth it was the best job she ever had. Compared to working at the nearby diner, this was ten time better and the pay and tips weren't too bad either.

"Hello," she heard a deep voice say.

"Hey Steve, its Bella. Is Big Rick in?" Bella asked trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Yeah, hold on sweetness." Bella waited a few second then heard the infamous big Rick.

"I hope this means you are coming back to work for the summer."

"I already told you I was coming back, it is just going to be a little sooner than I expected. When is the soonest I can start?"

"Tonight is fine with me, you still want the last shift right?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me. I will see you tonight then."

"Cant wait to catch up with you Bella," Bella understood the meaning behind his words, he hadn't named the bar Big Richards for nothing. Hanging up the phone, Bella was actually considering her decision to go back to work at the bar. But her thoughts were interrupted when the back door opened and Matt walked in looking tiered.

"The mower is out of gas, will you take me into town?" Matt asked getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah, just let me slide some clothes on," Bella said heading up the stairs. Not feeling like showering she slid on jeans and a tee shirt. The two got into her car and headed into town. Bella pulled up to the pump and began pumping gas into the small can. Hearing a loud motorcycle coming down the road, she turned to see a large man riding one and pulling into the new motorcycle store across the street. With the town being so small, everything was right there together. Finishing with the gas, Bella turned just in time to watch Mark walk into the shop. Getting into the car Bella turned to Matt.

" Does Mark always drive a motorcycle?" Bella asked amazed they even made them that big.

"No, he has a truck and a couple of other bikes. He owns the shop."

Bella's eyebrows raised, so the big man had his own shop. Pulling back onto the road, Bella began to go over the chore list. She had a lot to do before she went to work. Because her mom and dad worked all day, she would stay home with Matt and go to work from nine to three in the morning. Bella knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bella checked herself once more in the mirror, yeah she was definitely going to get lots of tips tonight. She had decided on wearing a black push up with a frilly pair of black boy legged panties, and fishnet stockings. Sliding back on her regular clothes, she set the diner outfit in her bag along with her black pumps and went to leave. Considering both her parents had to be at work early, they never checked up on her at work. Getting in the car she headed to Big Richards which was on the other side of town. Richards was two miles outside of town, in an area most people didn't dare go into. Arriving at the bar, Bella pulled around back and headed inside. Going into the back room, Bella took off her clothes and put on her black pumps, and went to tell Rick she was there. Approaching his office she heard two deep laughs, and rolled her eyes. Rick always had friends stopping by. Knocking on the door she walked in and was met with the sight of Rick sitting at his desk and Mark sitting across from him.

"There she is," Rick said rising from his desk, "Mark this is the girl I was telling you about." Rick approached Bella and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Bella blushed under Marks gaze, but his gaze wasn't what she had expected it to be. He seemed almost disappointed, and slightly angry. "Mark this sexy little thing is Bella. Bella this is Mark Calaway," Rick said he drew Bella to his side.

"Yeah we've met. Rick I have had a long day I'm gonna take you up on that beer and head home," Mark said with a cold tone as he walked past her.

"See ya man," Rick said as he smiled down at Bella. Bella watched Marks retreating form, what was his deal? She had only been here two days and he already knew everything she had tried so hard for her parents not to find out. Hopefully he wasn't the type to go and tell.

"You ready to start babe?" Rick asked starting to come in for another kiss. Bella turned and hightailed it out of his office.

"Yep, I am getting started now." Bella walked as fast as she could. Rick was on the touchy side but Bella had learned how to get around it, the tips were too good to go and work anywhere else. Walking into the main bar Bella took a look around, it was a full house tonight. Looking to the bar she saw Mark heading toward her, she went to continue to go behind the bar but Mark cut her off.

"Thought your dad said you were working at the diner?" Mark said low as he stared into her eyes.

"That is what they think."

"That is a shame, I was actually going to go there to get a coffee after I talked to Rick."

"Why don't you still go?" Bella replied shakily, embarrassed under his stare. She felt like he was staring into her soul and it was unnerving.

"I was only going there to see you, but now I see that your busy." Mark said with a little tinge of anger in his voice, and walked past her to the parking lot. Rick started coming toward her, and Bella walked quickly and began taking orders at the bar.

* * *

Bella woke up around twelve thirty the next day. Her family knew how late she got in, and her brother let her sleep the day away. Bella hadn't gotten home until four-thirty. She had had to stay and help clean and dodge Rick's advances. It was no secret how and why Rick decided to hire the girls that worked at the bar. At any moment during the night you could see him summon any girl to his office, and the two not emerge for hours. That is, any girl but Bella. Rick had approached her one day at the diner, saying he was short handed. Bella had been eager to agree, especially when she found out she wouldn't have to deal with grumpy senior citizens who constantly complained about the coffee temperature and everything else under the sun. When she had first started working there she really hadn't known how to take Rick. After breaking his nose once for trying to force himself on her, and him being short a bartender for a week, she had been begged to comeback and had not had any problems since. Bella had even become friends with a few of the security guys and she could have anyone thrown out if they were being difficult, even have Rick forced away. Getting up and heading downstairs, Bella saw a note on the fridge that said Matt had gone to Cody's for the day and was spending the night. Finding that she was alone, Bella decided to take a walkout to the stables to see her horse Tiny. Tiny was anything but tiny, the exact opposite of Bella. He was a 16 hand Tennessee Walker that was jet black. Bella groomed him and decided it was a nice day for a ride.

After riding through the woods and along the bank of the lake, Bella could see Mark's house and decided to take a closer look. As Tiny approached the house Bella could see Mark in the driveway working on one of his bikes. Just as she was about to turn around and go home Mark spotted her. If she left now she would look scared so she decided to keep going and brought Tiny up to his driveway. Mark just looked at her.

"Hey Mark," Bella said after a long pause.

"Hello Bella, what brings you by?" Mark said with sarcasm. Alright she was ready to leave now.

"I was just going for a ride and thought I would come see what you've done with the property."

"Bella why are you working there?"Mark said staring at her. _Well doesn't he cut to the chase_, Bella thought grimly.

"What is wrong with it?" Bella asked getting defensive by his attitude.

"What isn't wrong with it?"

"You were there, so it must not be too bad."

"I was there talking to Rick about the bike he had ordered. I told you I was leaving there to go get a coffee from you." Bella didn't know what to say."You can do better than showing your ass off to old men for a couple of bucks."

"Its a lot more than a couple bucks they pay to see this ass. And I have worked other places and this is the best option for me."

"What makes it so good? Besides the money."

"The times. I have to stay with Matt during the day, and the money is great because I have to help my parents out."

"Bella what if I could make you a deal," Bella just looked him. What did he mean a deal?

"If you stop working at Rick's, I will hire you to work at the shop."

"But Mark I…"

"I will make sure you make the same you do now, and your brother can come along as well so you don't have to worry about him."

"Mark I don't want your charity," Bella said turning Tiny to leave.

"Bella, you are going to get mixed up with the wrong people if you keep working at Rick's. I don't want to see that happen to you or what it will do to your family. Just consider my offer and get back to me." Bella nodded and headed back to her home, she had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella arrived back at her home and put Tiny in the stable. Walking back into her house a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of her family last summer, having a bar-b-que. It was then that Mark's words really got to her.

"_Bella, you are going to get mixed up with the wrong people if you keep working at Rick's. I don't want to see that happen to you or what it will do to your family."_

Bella's family meant a lot to her. Yeah she snuck around, and maybe got into a little bit of trouble every now and again. But her parents faith in her never wavered. To be honest, Bella had thought about quitting her job more than once. The other girls were obnoxious, the men were total sleazes, and she was ready for something new. On her way to her room, every family picture caught her eye, each one making it harder to say no to Mark's offer. Bella knew that Rick had more than a few illegal operations going on out of the bar, but she figured if it didn't involve her then she wouldn't get hurt. She wouldn't be able to lie to her parents forever. They would find out eventually where she had been working, and the thought of her parents being disappointed crushed her. Looking at the time Bella noticed it was getting closer to time for her parents to be coming home. Not wanting to deal with them along with what was already on her mind, Bella decided to go ahead and head out for work. Getting her Clothes together, Bella put her diner outfit in a bag and got into her car. Before pulling onto the road, Bella decided that she would go talk to Mark about his offer.

Pulling into his driveway Bella noticed that Mark was no longer outside, but all the bikes and truck were in the same place. Bella got out of her car and walked up to his front door and knocked. She heard a faint _coming_ from inside and waited. Mark appeared at the door with no shirt and a pair of shorts on, looking good as hell in Bella's eyes.

"Mark, I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to talk to you about your offer." Mark moved aside and Bella proceeded into his home. Wow, this place was really nice, how many bikes does he sell out of that shop?

"What is on your mind Bella?" Mark said looking her in the eyes again. She had only known him a few days and she already hated his soul searing gaze.

"I really took to heart what you said about my family, and I think it would be best if I took you up on your offer. But Matt won't need to come he will be fine by himself. My parents told me at the beginning of the summer I didn't have to stay with him all day; I just used him as an excuse to stay at Ricks."

"I am glad you're taking me up on my offer. What did Rick say?" Bella got nervous then.

"Well, I was going to go to work tonight and then tell him I was quitting."

"No Bella." What, did this man just tell her no and he is not her father?

"What do you mean no?"

"What if Rick tries to make you stay?" Bella hadn't thought of that."Exactly, so you're not going," Mark said as if his decision was final.

"I have to go, if I don't then there will be problems because there is no one to cover my shift. You have no idea how Rick gets if one of us doesn't show up to work." Bella said thinking of the last girl Mallory. She was rumored to have gotten a visit from Rick that evening, and was wearing a black eye for the rest of the week.

"Fine," Mark said as he turned and walked up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Bella asked not wanting to follow him, since they were in his home.

"I'm getting clothes. I am going with you." Mark disappeared for a few minutes, and Bella sat on a nearby couch. When Mark came back down Bella jumped up.

"What do you mean going with me; I thought you hated being there?"

"I do, but I am not leaving you to deal with Rick alone. I will go keep an eye on things while you work."

"But Mark I work from nine to three? You can't stay the whole time."

"Yes I can." Mark said grabbing a set of keys and walking to the door.

"What will you do the whole time? Wont that seem suspicious to Rick?"

"I don't care what Rick thinks. And I told you I will keep an eye out. Now get your stuff, your riding with me." Mark said walking into his garage and getting into his truck. Bella sighed going to get her purse and bag out of her car and then climbed into Mark's truck. She just hoped Mark knew how long of a night he had in store.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the bar was a long one to say the least. Mark pulled around back and Bella proceeded into the dressing area. She had decided on a pink and white bustier with matching panties and white stockings and pumps. Bella put her clothes bag away and went into the bar area. Having to wait on Mark to get dressed had made her 15 minuets late, she just hoped that Rick had not noticed. He tended to get overly upset at tardiness, and she didn't need any trouble tonight since Mark was watching over her. Bella started taking orders and getting beers when she heard someone yelling across the bar.

Bella turned her head to see that Rick was calling her name. She looked to see where Mark was, and saw him sitting in a booth by the door staring Rick down as he called her name. Bella made her way across the bar and walked into Rick's office but stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Don't yeah me, you're fucking late." Rick said the last in a deathly tone.

"Sorry Rick, time just got away from me, I am only fifteen minuets late."

"You know my policy…"Ricked stopped and Bella looked over her shoulder to see Mark coming. "Hold on a sec Mark," Rick said with fake niceness, his attention immediately turning back to Bella.

"No more running Bella. Now you have some making up to do, and tonight is the night I collect." Rick smirked as he made a move towards Bella and wrapped a hand around her waist. Bella's face drained of all color realizing he was going to force her to sleep with him. Bella saw Mark move in the corner of her eye and was relieved to see him standing behind her.

When Mark saw Rick smiling with his arm around Bella's waist he instantly got upset. What type of quitting was this? Bella removed Rick's arm from her, and looked up at him.

"Think again Rick, I quit." Bella said as she turned to walk out past Mark. She felt Rick briefly grab her arm, and then heard crunch and a groan behind her. Turning to see the source of the noise, Bella saw Rick holding his now bloody nose, and Mark getting ready for another swing. Bella grabbed him arm stopping him from hitting Rick again.

"Come on Mark, we have to go now." Mark turned and seen the scared look on Bella's and followed her.

"No one walks out on me. You know what's coming. Your attack dog won't be able to protect you forever." Rick yelled after the two. Bella grabbed Marks hand and lead him to the dressing area to get her stuff and then out the back of the bar.

Mark helped Bella into the truck, then got in himself and sped away. Bella could hear Mark's rapid breathing and didn't know what to say. He looked like an angry caged animal. Mark continued to drive fast, occasionally looking behind him until they reached his home. Bella hopped down from the tall truck and began walking to her car.

"I appreciate everything Mark." Bella said turning to thank the big guy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Home…"

"No you're not. After what he said you should stay hidden, and they will look for your car there. Pull it into my garage and tell your parents you are going to stay at a friend's house." With that Mark walked into his house without a reply from Bella.

She didn't know how she felt about his bossy attitude. On one hand it aggravated her, she was a grown woman. Then on the other hand him being bossy was sexy to her. She liked dominant guys. Why not spend the night at a sexy guys house?

Bella called her parents and told them she would be going to her friend Jessica's house after she got off work. After talking to them on the phone for a few minutes she pulled her car into the garage and walked into the house looking for Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella walked into the large home and sighed, it was going to be a long night. Walking into the living room she heard Mark in the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Mark yelled, probably loud enough for the entire county to hear.

"No, not really. But thanks." She said as she idly walked around the spacious room. Spotting a an entertainment center, Bella decided to go check out the big man's DVD collection. Mark rounded the corner just in time to see Bella press the open button on his DVD player and cringed. _Please let me have taken that movie out_, Mark inwardly prayed, as the tray slowly came open, and Bella's jaw dropped and then turned to a smile. Mark was speechless, the girl had been there not even five minutes and had already discovered one of his few porn DVD's. Bella smirked and closed the tray. Hearing a large sigh she turned around and saw the blush that was now creeping up Mark's face.

"Don't worry big guy, I have the same movie at home." Mark just stood there, she had the same movie? Were girls into that stuff? Mark just shook his head. What was a response to that? Yeah, don't you love the scene where...

Bella was just kidding when she said that she had the same movie at home. She knew he was probably embarrassed, and didn't want it to be awkward. She did enjoy watching porn on occasion, so it intrigued her that he had some DVD's lying around. She then had a mental image of the two of them watching the DVD together before starting to...

"I'll show you to your room," Mark said seeing her standing there just smiling. With that Bella nodded having been brought out of her thoughts and followed him up the stairs. Mark had a large home, and the guest bedroom he took her to was beautiful. The bed was huge and the room was decorated in dark reds and black. Bella walked into the room and sat down on the bed loving how soft it was. She was definitely going to get a good nights rest here.

"My room is down the hall. You have your own bathroom, towels are in the closet. Night." With that he shut the door and left. _What hospitality?_ Bella thought looking at the closed door. She got up and walked into the massive bathroom. There was a large tub that was calling her name. Finding some soap she drew a hot bubble bath and slowly sank into the water thinking about how much her life had changed since she had been home. Mark was definitely a good surprise. Sure he was a little older, but that was one of the things she liked about him. He could probably get any girl in town he wanted. In fact it was odd that one of the town hoes hadn't scooped him up already. Although he didn't seem like the type of guy that would mess with those trashy girls. Who was she kidding, she was one of those girls. She had just quit her job which required her to wear lingerie, by definition she was trashy. Mark would never go for a girl like her, he probably thought of her as a younger sister or something.

Mark sat in his room on his bed thinking about Bella, maybe helping this girl wasn't the best idea. He'd known her not even two days and she had him in bar fights, dreaming of her swimming naked, and waking up with hard ons like he was some teenager. Yeah, she was hot and seemed to be a sweet girl. But he was her old neighbor, he should just leave her alone. Yeah, that is what he would do. She will work at the shop and that is it. In the mean time he needed to find a girl to keep his bed warm, cause with Bella around the movies wouldn't be enough to keep him company anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Having been a night owl for most of her life, Bella didn't fall asleep till around five am. So when Mark began knocking on her door around eight she was ready to fight.

When knocking didn't work Mark had decided to bang, and after a few bangs he decided he would just go in. It was his house anyway. Bella was only conscience for the last few bangs and didn't even hear Mark enter her room.

"Bella it's..." Marks words caught in his throat at the sight of her atop the covers clad only in a pair of underwear. Of course she was laying on her stomach, but dang if she didn't have a nice butt. Round but not overly so. Shaking the thoughts from his head Mark noticed that she was now looking at him smirking.

"Time to get up." That is when Bella decided to look at the clock, and her temper immediately rose again.

"What the fuck Mark? It is only eight."

"Little girl you have to go to work, in fact your already late. Since it is your first day I let you sleep in. Breakfast is down stairs, and watch that mouth." Mark scolded then turned to leave the room.

Bella reluctantly rose from the bed and put her cloths on, and then proceeded down the stairs. Something smelt delicious. Handsome, a fighter, and a cook this man was perfect; except for his tendency to rise early in the morning and being bossy. Turning the corner she saw a spread of eggs, bacon, and a few pancakes. Smiling Bella turned to Mark, "cereal would have been fine."

"Cereal isn't a meal, and I wanted to do something nice for you, now we need to talk about our arrangement." Mark began as he took the seat next to her. "The shop opens at eight and closes at six. You'll answer the phones and work the front desk. Cleaning and stocking the shelves in the showroom are another job you'll have. Now how much did you make at Rick's?" Mark asked, truly afraid of the figure she was about to tell him.

"I made about eight hundred a week." Mark gritted his teeth, this girl was going to be expensive.

"Alright, I'll pay you a thousand a week. Now run home and get ready and I'll pick you up in a half hour and we will head to the shop." Bella finished eating then Mark took her plate and began doing the dishes.

* * *

Bella walked in to her home in time to see her mom leaving for work. "Hey baby girl. Did you have fun at Jessica's house?" Her mother really was gullible, she didn't even know a girl named Jessica.

"Yeah, we had fun. Mom I got a new job, it is during the day so I'm just changing and then heading out."

"Thats good honey, I've been telling you to find a new one for a while. We will talk about it later, I am running late. Love you." Her mom yelled as she got into her car and headed out.

Bella walked into the house and got a shower, when she emerged from the bathroom she noticed Mark would be there in less than ten minuets. Oh well, he can wait. She was not going to look bad on her first day. After doing her hair and make-up she put on jeans and a cute top. Bella walked down the stairs to see a not too happy looking Mark sitting on the couch with her brother.

"Later man," Mark said to Matt as he walked with Bella to his truck.

"Girl what part of half an hour did you not understand."

"You didn't give me enough time, and how good will it look to have a dumpy looking receptionist at the shop. I'll tell you, not good at all. So I took the extra time so that your shop wouldn't suffer." At the end of the speech she just smiled. She had rehearsed the speech while she had done her hair.

"Do you even believe the crap you just told at me?"

"No," Bella said laughing, she didn't figure her excuse would work. Mark just shook his head, this girl was something else. She did look hot, but now all the guys would be checking her out and no doubt hitting on her. _Ugh... It is going to be a long day, _Mark thought pulling out of the driveway and headed to the shop.

* * *

Long had proved to be an understatement. It seemed as though every male within a ten mile radius had come through the shop today, and every single one had hit on Bella. She didn't flirt back, and was actually good at handling the showroom, which is a good thing since she was earning a thousand a week. Usually Mark stayed in the garage area working on bikes, but today he had found himself just staying in the showroom just talking to her and helping her figure out her job. But now it was time to head home, and Mark did not want to leave her presence.

"Bella let's head on out," Mark said and let Bella say her goodbyes to the guys in the garage. They talked casually on the ride home. Finding out that hey really did have a lot in common. It was when they pulled into her driveway that the day had been ruined. The house was a wreck. The windows were busted out and furniture, or pieces of furniture, we all over the yard.

"Matt," Bella screamed jumping out of the truck and running into the house with Mark right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark followed Bella as she ran through the house calling for Matt. Her breathing was becoming rapid, and he could tell she was about to loose it.

"Matt," Bella screamed having searched every room in the house. Mark grabbed her cell phone and called Matt's phone, the young boy picked up after a few rings.

"Matt, where are you, are you alright?" Mark asked the young boy, as Bella turned to him wide eyed.

"Uh huh. Ok. Stay over there tonight, I will talk to your parents. Don't worry, every thing is fine here. Just have fun with Cody." Mark hung up the phone, and Bella at that moment broke down crying. He is ok. Was the only thought she could process at the moment.

Mark had never been a person that knew how to deal with emotions well, but this little girl needed him. Scratch that, she was no little girl. You could tell that by looking at her. But she needed him, and he was going to make sure he was there for her. He picked her up and sat on her brothers bed, holding the crying woman in his lap.

"It is ok honey." He cooed while rubbing her back gently. Bella shook with sobs as it hit her about the situation that she had put herself and her family in. None of them were safe. Bella lifted her head and seen that she had gotten mascara on Mark's shirt and frowned at him, trying to rub it away only to smear it.

"It is fine honey, you cry all you want. I am here for you." As it on cue a fresh round of tears came to her eyes, and Mark instantly felt the compulsive need to protect her. Not just as his young neighbor, but as his. Woah, His? Mark thought, and didn't get upset at the thought. He would love for her to be his, but would she ever want that? She could have any guy in town, why would she want her old neighbor? Now was not the time for these thoughts, he needed to get Rick back for this. There was no definite sign that it was Rick, but he knew immediately who had been behind it. Mark noticed the sobs had slowed and when he looked down he saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Mark carried her to her room and sat her on her bed, her room was trashed but he found a cover to cover her with.

Mark sat down on the stairs where he could see her sleep but would not disturb her, and called her parents. They were very upset at the news of what had occurred. Mark lied and said it was probably a random break in and told them to go stay with family for the next week just to make sure nothing would happen. Bella's parents had agreed with him and said they would handle Cody. Mark had even persuaded Bella's very frantic mother that it would be best for her to stay with him at his log cabin about an hour and a half away. He had even amazed himself with that accomplishment. Hanging up with her parents, Mark called his assistant manager and best friend Glenn Jacobs and relayed the past few days events. Glenn could tell his friend was hooked by the way he described the girl and his need for revenge. Glenn agreed to keep an eye on the shop and a look out for Rick for the next week. Mark would come back later in the week to deal with Rick after he and Glenn had come up with a plan. Mark said his good bye and hung up. Police. He had almost forgotten. Mark called the Sheriff, a buddy of his, and he came straight out to the house. Mark kept his thoughts about Rick to himself, but his friend sensed Mark knew more. Knowing better than to ask, he wrote up the report and was on his way. He would have officers patrol the by the house for the next week while Mark and the family were gone.

Mark decided to clean up the yard some, not wanting rain and animals to make the mess worse. He looked up just as he was finishing and saw Bella come down the stairs of the porch.

"Hey," she said. Standing just looking at him as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Mark opened his arms and she walked to him, almost running, feeling safe wrapped in his warm embrace. "We are going to my cabin for the week. Your family is alright, I talked to them and they know where you'll be. So go and get some clothes and we will head out." Bella nodded her head and went into the house, only to return not thirty seconds later.

"They cut up all my clothes. I have nothing." She said sadly, but not having anymore tears to give at the moment.

"Don't worry we will go get you some clothes, lets go." Oh great, shopping with a woman. Here we go. Mark thought as they walked to the truck. But had to smile at the thought of underwear shopping. Stop you old perv, now is not the time for a hard on. He scolded as the two of them hopped in his truck and went to his home. Rick was smart not to mess with his home, because everything seemed in order. The alarm was still set. Mark grabbed clothes and cash and returned to the truck and began the long ride to his home in the woods. He knew the two of them would be safe there, because not even Glenn knew where the home was. Bella rode in the passenger seat, watching the world roll by. She was so happy that she had Mark. He had been so great today, and the last few days. But why was he doing this, taking her to a cabin? Why not drop her off with her parents? He was probably just doing it as a favor to her dad. Yeah that was it, she was a charity case. He had given her a job and helped her just because he thought of her as a charity case. Bella's heart dropped, feeling very unsure of herself she just rode in silence, wondering what good deeds he was going to perform in the coming week.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark had been in the mall for thirty minuets, and he was loosing his patience with this woman. She didn't want anything. She would look but not pick anything up. Why was she being difficult all of a sudden? Yeah, she had been quiet during the car ride, but that was shock... wasn't it? Oh well, for all he cared she could walk around naked, wait that wasn't a bad idea.

"If you don't want anything, we can just leave." Mark said, a little gruffer than he had intended it to come out.

"What is the matter? Am I messing up your plan?" Bella said, raising her eyebrows sending a silent challenge to the big man.

"What plan Bella?" Mark said completely caught off guard. What was this woman thinking, it is dangerous when women are quiet and thinking for too long. There was no telling what was about to come out of her mouth.

"Oh, your community service project. I mean that is what this is, is it not? You do all this stuff trying to help me, but what I don't get is what do you get from it? I am not a charity case Mark, I don't need your handouts. It is your handouts that have gotten me in the situation that I am currently in. So thanks, but no thanks." Bella's voice had steadily rose till everyone in the store was looking at the pair. Mark couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Bella," Mark said slowly and softly, "The reason I have tried to help you is I genuinely wanted to help you. You are sweet, beautiful, and a joy to be around. So my bad for trying to get to know you." Mark said just before he turned to walk away, he wasn't ready to tell her that he liked her just yet, if ever.

"You really think I am beautiful?" Mark heard her ask sheepishly. Mark turned around and opened his arms to the teary eyed girl in front of him. Again with the tears.

"Of course you are honey. You forget I saw you skinny dipping." _No you did not just say that you perv, great you defiantly ran her off now. _Mark thought, immediately shutting his mouth. Bella just laughed.

"Now that you know I genuinely care about you, can you please get some clothes so we can get out of here. I hate shopping, especially since you yelled at me and now the entire store is staring at us." Bella shyly looked up at him and mouthed the word sorry.

Mark told her it was ok and off she went picking up a few tops, nothing too dressy but he could tell she was trying to look nice. She walked over to the bottoms section picking up a few shorts and pairs of jeans. _Now it was time for the fun part, scratch that, uncomfortable part,_ Mark thought watching her head for the underwear section.

"Hand me your stuff and I will save our place in line while you finish picking out your... stuff." Bella laughed, handing him her clothes.

"Come on Mark." Bella said as she lead him into the depths of the underwear department. Mark blushed but definitely didn't pull away. This girl did not wear granny panties in any way. She would ask his opinion, and he could feel himself becoming hard at the thought of seeing her in the revealing piece of fabric. Bella enjoyed watching his reaction, maybe he did like her. She smiled at the thought of being with him. _I bet he is an animal in bed. _Bella thought then felt herself become wet. After a few minuets of shopping the two proceeded to the check out and were back in the truck headed down the road.

"What would you like for diner? There isn't anything to cook at the cabin." Mark said, not knowing what kind of food she liked.

"I am fine with a burger, what about you?"

Mark nodded. "Burgers it is then," she was perfect.

They walked into the restaurant and were seated in a booth.

"So Mark, tell me where we are headed?"

"My cabin. I use it during hunting season. It is nothing big, but no one knows where it is. So you should be safe."

"As long as your around I am safe no matter where we are." Mark smiled at her words.

"So tell me about your passion for motorcycles." Bella said trying to start a conversation, and she defiantly found the topic to do so. Mark talked until the food came, and then he talked while they ate. But Bella enjoyed hearing him talk about his shop, and seeing him so happy about his owning it. After enjoying a nice dessert, they were on their way. About twenty minuets later they pulled down a dirt road and up to a cabin. It definitely wasn't as small as he made it sound. They walked inside and Mark showed her the bedroom so she could put her bags down. Yeah, bedroom. There was only one. There was also kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Each room was huge, the bedroom and living room had large plasma TV's. You could tell this was a guys house. The bed was huge, and the bathroom was equally huge with a large glass shower and even a jacuzzi tub. Mark had made it sound like a shack.

Mark and Bella settled down on the couch and decided to watch a movie, a horror movie. Bella hated scary movies, but it was an excuse to cuddle with Mark. Mark sat with Bella sitting in his lap and her head resting under his chin, she would tense up and grab onto him every time something would jump on the screen. Mark would just laugh. After the movie was over, Bella said she was going to get ready for bed, Mark told her goodnight. When she was in the bedroom Mark started making a bed for himself on the couch. Bella walked out of the bathroom in her new pajamas and was confused by what she saw.

"Mark," Bella said "what are you doing?"

Mark turned to see her in a pair of hardly there shorts and a tank top with her hair up. "Making my bed."

"That is funny cause your bed is in here." Bella said as she crossed her arms. "And we both know you are not going to fit on that couch." Bella just smirked, knowing she had a point.

"I'll be fine." He said as he continued laying covers out.

"Mark this bed is huge, and I am a big girl. Come on. You can put a pillow in the middle if it will make you feel better. And just so you know, I am not giving up, there is no way your sleeping on the couch tonight." Mark shook his head and then proceeded into the bedroom, what kind of power did this girl have over him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark was awake all night, his entire mind was consumed with thoughts of a naked Bella with her legs wrapped around him, moaning his name. Finally at three he decided to get up and watch t.v. It was like he was a teenager all over again, getting hard ons at the site of a girl. _I thought I was past that point in my life._ He thought looking at his hard dick trying to burst through the pajama pants he was wearing. Closing his eyes, Mark tried to think of anything that would make his dick go soft. Wasn't working, so he turned the t.v. on. And no surprise there was porn on. He made sure to purchase the extra channels for times like these. When the movie started to get loud he turned it off for fear of waking Bella up. Great. Now what? Mark found himself just wanting to lay next to her again, he felt lonely in the living room. He hadn't felt lonely in a long time because he had gotten use to being alone.

He walked into the bedroom and got into the bed. Even her soft little snore, which was more of heavy breathing, was hot as hell to him. Mark just laid there, watching her for a few minuets. Then his conscience kicked in and was telling him that it was a stalker move to watch her sleep, so he turned over and just tried to leave his mind blank. Around 5 Mark finally drifted off to sleep.

Bella woke up around nine, to two big tattooed arms wrapped around her. _Guess he got rid of the pillow. _She smiled at the thought. Bella wiggled out of his arms and went to get ready for the day. While she was in the shower she couldn't help but wish Mark would come in and shower with her. When she felt her hands wondering lower, she knew it was time to finish and get out of the shower.

Mark woke up to the smell of bacon. He looked at the clock, it was 11. Late breakfast sounded good. He walked into the kitchen wearing the same pants and muscle top he had slept in, with his hair falling out of his pony tail. _Wait, I never got any groceries. _His anger started boiling, but the site of Bella humming as she cooked put his anger at ease.

"Where did the food come from?" He asked in a straight no nonsense voice.

"I went to the store while you were asleep." The anger had risen again, this time to a whole new level.

"Your telling me that you went out alone, when there is someone after you. And you took my expensive truck that no one has ever driven but me. The one I keep in pristine condition. The one that has not one scratch." His voice rose with every word, but she didn't looked fazed.

"We needed food." Was all she said, no I'm sorry or anything showing remorse for driving his baby. He stormed out of the cabin and looked over his truck, she looked okay. There was even a drink in the cup holder, Mark never ate or drank in his truck.

After a few moments of getting his temper under control he went back inside. Sheila, his truck, was okay so he would let this incident go and make sure it never happened again. Walking back into the house Mark heard a sniffle. Looking over, he noticed that Bella was wiping tears from her eyes, and trying to hide it from him.

"Bella," Mark said wanting her to turn around. When she didn't he walked over to her and turned her around gently. She kept her eyes on the ground and his heart ached when he saw the look in her eyes.

She finally looked up and into his eyes and that is when the tears ran freely. "I was just trying to help," she started but was hard to understand everything because of the crying,"I just wanted to do something nice for you. I didn't think you would mind." Mark held her as she cried and made a shushing sound.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you didn't mean to upset me, I just don't like that you went out alone. What if you had gotten hurt?" Bella looked into his eyes and saw that he really meant it, he really did care for her. She just shook her head and held onto him tighter, why was he so great?

Mark held her for a few more seconds before leading her to the couch. He sat her down and made her look at him. "All is forgiven. But just remember next time wake me up, and never ever touch Sheila again." Bella burst out laughing at the name.

"I promise." She said. Mark walked over to the stove and threw away the few burnt pieces of bacon and finished up breakfast while Bella searched the cabinets and set the table for breakfast. The two ate in silence, Mark knew she was still a little upset and was waiting on him to say something.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake today. Just hang out and have fun."

"That sounds great, but I need to go get a bathing suite." Bella said getting excited about the thought of spending the day on the lake, that was when she would get to see him without a shirt. Bella smiled.

"No problem. I'll go get ready." Mark started to walk off when Bella called after him.

"And Mark, do you have an extra razor?" She asked following him. Mark smiled and told her to follow him. He let her use the bathroom, and called the marina to tell them to have the boat ready. When she walked out they smiled at one another and Mark began to get ready.

Mark and Bella were having a blast on the lake, the weather was perfect and they were having fun just sun bathing and swimming. Mark had even bought tubes and skies so they could have even more fun. Mark was perfect, always wanting Bella to have everything she could need or want. _I know he likes me and cares about me, could this really work?_ Bella thought, she didn't want to be a one night stand. She wanted to warm his bed every night. She loved spending time with him. Could this relationship grow to be something more? Mark noticed Bella was quiet on their way home, last time she was quiet during a car ride it hadn't ended well.

"What is on your mind?"

"Nothing" Bella answered, really not wanting to share her thoughts about Mark and their might be future relationship.

"Well last time you did this you convinced yourself I was only helping you as a charity case, so nothing isn't an answer. I want to know what has such a loud and vibrant woman quiet." Mark said, as politely as possible.

"Just about everything, wondering if my life will ever be the same again." Wasn't a complete lie, the thought of Rick and her family was always on her mind.

"I wish I could answer that question. But what I do know is that I will be here for you always, and you will never get hurt." Bella looked at him, as he drove. This man was making her fall in love with him. Mark meant every word from the bottom of his heart, this little girl, scratch that, woman was becoming the center of his life. What would he do when she finally realized that she could get a younger, hotter guy. Then where would he be?


	10. Chapter 10

Mark and Bella got home after a long, fun filled day at the lake. "Im gonna grab a shower." Bella called to Mark who was behind her getting their stuff out of the truck. Mark continued grabbing the food out of the truck, and then put the tubes and skies in the shed. When he walked inside he decided he would get a shower, he had forgotten about Bella and hadn't heard her tell him she was getting a shower. Mark walked into the bathroom and saw her silhouette through the shower door. Feeling dirty Mark turned away and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. No matter what show he watched all he could think about was Bella in the shower, rubbing soap all over her body, and how he should go help her scrub her back and..._ring, ring. _Mark heard his cell phone ringing and walked over to answer it.

"How is playing house at the cabin treating you?" Glenn asked.

"It is going okay, we went to the lake today."

"You sleep with her yet?"

"No man, she is with me so I can take care of her. Not screw her."

"Whatever man, I've seen how you watch her while she works. And every time a young guy came in the shop you walked out there to make sure he never talked to her. You aren't fooling me."

"Well nothing happened. Heard anything?"

"A couple of the guys said they over heard Rick making a few calls to people trying to figure out where you were. He definitely isn't happy man."

"I knew he wouldn't be," Bella walked around the corner smiling at Mark, "just watch the shop and keep me posted on the status of that bike." Mark didn't want to upset Bella with the mention of Rick.

"Whatever man, take care. I'll call you if I hear anything, and don't forget condoms. The world doesn't need one more of your ugly ass running around." Mark said goodbye to Glen and joined Bella on the couch.

"What do you want to do now?" Mark asked her, as she flipped through the channels of the TV. "I thought about taking a nap," Bella said as she yawned.

"Go ahead and take a nap. I'll have dinner waiting for you when you wake up." Bella smiled and got up to go to the bedroom. When she was about to pass by Mark, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek dangerously close to his lips. "Your wonderful Mark," she said and then walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Mark was shocked, she had kissed him. That beautiful angel had kissed him. All he could do was sit there and smile. Bella hadn't put any thought into the kiss. She had the urge to kiss him and went with it. _I really like him, hope the kiss won't make things awkward between us... He probably didn't think anything of it any ways._

Mark prepared a lovely dinner for the two of them. He had smiled the entire time. A wondrous smell woke Bella up, he really was perfect. She decided she would act like nothing happened. If he wanted to make it weird he could, she wasn't going to be the one to make it so. Bella walked around the corner into the kitchen to see that he had set the table and was waiting on her.

"Dinner is ready." Mark said with a smile as he pulled her chair out. Bella walked around the table and took her seat. Mark sat her plate in front of her. He had grilled steaks and grilled vegetables too. Mark had even gotten wine.

After pouring them both some wine, Mark took his seat across from Bella. "Hope you like it."

"It smells so good Mark. Thank you so much." After having such a great day with Mark, and him making this beautiful dinner a wave of emotion came over Bella as she thought about how much he was doing for her and how much she had to thank him for.

"I was happy to sweet heart. Dig in I'm starving." Mark said before starting to eat his steak.

"How is the shop, I heard you talking to Glen earlier." Bella asked making conversation.

"Everything is going fine. Glen said a lot of orders have been coming in."

"Anything about Rick?"

"Nothing." Mark felt bad lying, but she didn't need to be worrying about Rick. He was going to make sure Rick never touched her or her family.

"You need to call your family after dinner. I talked to your mom while you were taking a nap. She wanted to talk to you, and catch up." Bella nodded. While she was at college she talked to her mother everyday. When she didn't call her mother would worry. Lord knows how Mark ever persuaded her mother to let her stay with him, but she was glad he had.

"I'll call her."

Mark and Bella finished eating. While Mark washed dishes Bella talked on the phone to her mother. Her family was returning home tomorrow to start cleaning up everything. A security system was being installed as well as burglar proofing the house with thicker doors and windows. All of this was being paid for by Mark. Bella's mother had asked Bella if she was enjoying staying with Mark. From the sound of Bella's voice her mother knew she was having a blast with him. After telling her daughter to be careful and call her every chance she got, the two said good bye.

"So security guys are going to the house tomorrow." Bella said, seeing if Mark would comment on paying for it.

"That's good." Mark said as he walked from the kitchen to take a seat beside Bella. When Mark sat down Bella saw a slight grimace come over his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just wore my back out today. Nothing a hot shower and a good nights rest wont cure."

"Then go get a shower, and since you cooked dinner I'll massage your back for you." Bella said with her mouth forming a smile.

Mark instantly thought about the possibilities that could happen from getting a massage from Bella. He just sat there looking at her, trying to decide if he really should go get a shower and then let her rub her tiny hands all over his...

"Would you really give me a massage?"

"Of course. I would love to." Bella said as she watched the big guy squirm thinking about it.

"All right, I'm gonna go get a shower then."

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom." Bella said smiling, it felt good to say that to him.

Mark went into the bathroom and began taking his clothes off for what he was sure would be the quickest shower of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella stood in the bedroom waiting on Mark to finish up in the shower. He hadn't been in there long, and the longer she waited the more nervous she got. _It's just a massage... right?_ Bella thought as she walked around the living room. He probably wouldn't think anything of it. Even if he didn't think anything of the massage, she would enjoy every second spent rubbing her hands all over Mark's delicious body. Bella smiled at the thought of him shirtless beneath her. Bella grabbed the lotion she had gotten from the grocery store, and took a seat on the bed.

Mark stood in the shower paralyzed with fear as the water beat down on his back. What was he thinking, allowing her to give him a massage. It was only the night before he hadn't able to sleep because of the hard on she had inspired. And that hard on was only from her sleeping beside him. There was no doubt in Mark's mind that Bella rubbing all over his back was going to give him an erection. Mark wrestled with the decision of whether or not to let Bella give him a massage for a few more minutes before getting out the shower. Mark dried off and decided on a pair of basketball shorts. If Bella was willing to give him a massage he would never forgive himself if he turned her down. This may be his only chance to have her tiny hands on him.

Mark walked out of the bathroom and saw Bella sitting in the middle of the bed smiling at him. _Yeah this is a terrible idea, _Mark thought to himself as he smiled back at Bella.

"Okay lay down and I'll give you the best massage you have ever had, " Bella said smiling as she patted the spot on the bed beside her.

Mark laid on his stomach and felt Bella straddle his back, her butt resting on his. As Bella squeezed some lotion into her hands, she noticed that her hands were lightly shaking. _Get a hold of yourself, _Bella thought as she sat the lotion to the side.

Starting on his lower back she kneaded the muscles, loving the feel of him beneath her hands. She had never seen a man with muscles like these. He appeared to be chiseled from stone, and his tattoos were just perfection.

Mark struggled to breathe, he was so wound up by having Bella sit on his back. How did he ever get lucky enough to have an angel give him a massage?

Bella became so lost in her task of massaging Mark and admiring his back that she didn't hear the phone ringing. Mark groaned hearing the phone and went to answer it leaving Bella sitting on the bed.

"Hello," Mark said a little ruder than he had intended. Being interrupted during a massage would put anyone in a bad mood, especially if Bella was giving the massage.

"Hey Mark this is Duke." Mark's heart fell as his friend from the police department said hello. Duke knew he normally came to the cabin to get away from everything and to relax so it worried him that the man would bother him at his place of relaxation.

"Hey Duke. What's going on?"

"I'm calling because something happened at the shop tonight. During one of my rounds I noticed your front window broken. I went in, and it doesn't look like they messed with anything. I called Glenn since you were out of town, he said the same thing. All we found was a note attached to the rock that broke the window."

"What did the note say?" Mark said rubbing the back of his neck, all the tension released from the massage suddenly back.

"It said quite running like a bitch. Any idea who wrote it? I questioned everyone at the businesses around the shop but no one saw who threw the rock."

"Yeah I have an idea. Is Glen there with you?"

"Yeah he is right here, let me get him." Mark stood up and paced the room while he waited for his friend to pick up the phone.

"Hey man. Everything looks okay, I don't see anything missing or messed up. Just looks like they were sending a message."

"Yeah I figured that. Just board up the window, and hire a security guard to sit at the shop. I can't risk all my equipment and bikes being trashed. I'll deal with all this when I get back."

"All right man I'll handle it all, just take care of your girl."

"Thanks man I'll talk to you later." Mark hung up the phone and turned to see a pale Bella with tears running down her face.

Mark didn't say anything, just opened his arms and she ran into them.

"I'm so sorry Mark," Bella cried as he held her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. I should apologize to you, if I hadn't hit Rick we wouldn't be in this mess."

Bella looked up at him with large sad eyes that melted his heart even more.

"I would still be in trouble with Rick even if you hadn't hit him. He doesn't like it when girls quit."

"Then maybe I shouldn't have made you quite that job." Mark said feeling guilty for bringing Bella into this mess.

"You were right about that job. I knew my family wouldn't like me working there, and I am much happier working at your shop."

Mark smiled as he led her to the bedroom and helped her under the covers. Then he got under the covers and held her in his arms. Bella was asleep in no time, but Mark stayed awake thinking about the note someone had left at the shop. The note was right... he needed to go back to town and put an end to this once and for all, but what would he do about Bella? There was no way he was going to take her back to town with that psycho trying to scare her. He would have to talk to her in the morning about staying with a friend from college for a week. That should give him enough time to settle this issue with Rick.

* * *

Bella woke up snuggled against Mark's side. She could definitely get used to waking up beside him. Mark felt her start to stir and began rubbing her back.

"Morning," Mark said as he kissed her forehead. Bella immediately blushed.

"Good morning Mark," she replied smiling up at him.

"We better get a move on, we have a busy day ahead of us." Mark said getting up and heading to the bathroom. Bella was a little confused, what did he have planned for today? The lake had been super fun, but she was still a little tired. A day just laying around the cabin would be nice, especially if she spent the day laying against Mark.

Bella just laid in bed, hoping she could get a little more sleep. When Mark came out the bathroom he just smiled at her as she attempted to get more rest.

"Still sleepy?" He asked as he laid back down next to her and began rubbing her back again.

"Yeah, what do you have planned for today? You said we have a busy day." Bella asked.

"Well, that is what we need to talk about," Mark said. Bella looked at him cautiously and sat up facing him.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I think it is best if I head back to town. That way Glen and I can handle this thing with Rick once and for all. I'm tired of just sitting around."

"Okay I'll get my stuff packed and we can head back to town," Bella said as she got up off the bed.

"No sweetheart, I'm going back by myself. I don't want you anywhere near town and Rick." Bella was devastated, she had loved spending all this time at the cabin with Mark. Now it was over.

"Where am I gonna go?" Bella asked as she teared up a little at the thought of being without him.

"Do you have a friend from college you could go stay with for a week?"

"Yeah, my best friend Angela is staying with her dad this summer at his condo in the city. I'm sure she would let me crash with her."

"Okay that sounds safe enough. I'm gonna call Glen and have him meet us in the city with a car for you, and then he can ride back to town with me." Mark said as he got up to go call Glen.

Bella went into the bathroom to get a shower. As she let the water rain down on her she couldn't help the overwhelming sadness she felt at the thought of being without Mark for a week. And what happened after this thing with Rick was over? Bella had started to feel a definite connection with Mark over these last few days. Would that continue or would he simply be her employer when this was all over?


End file.
